


My Forever

by phinamin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinamin/pseuds/phinamin
Summary: It was a wonder that Yuri didn’t lit up in flames from how flustered he was feeling, blood rushing through his body with just one destination in mind.“I think Victor just said he’d help me through my heat.”





	My Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a birthday present for YumeCos on Instagram <3 Some wonderful Victuri smut. I wrote this, not really knowing too much about their dynamic (Yes, I have watched the show but not that in-depth). Also, I wrote Yuuri with just one 'u' :") I am so sorry. 
> 
> But I still hope you enjoy this! Comments & kudos are always appreciated~

** My Forever  **

** **

“Yuri, there has to be a little bit more spin from your hips.”

_Hips._

_Victor grabbed them, hard enough to leave bruises. Tongue tracing his spine, leaving a pathway he would kiss down later. _

“You have to extend your fingers – they are a part of your arm. Point to where you want to go.”

_Fingers._

_Slowly thrusting inside of him, twisting. Filling him up and loosening his hole. It wasn’t enough. _

“I know how flexible you are – that leg needs to be stretched a little more.”

_Flexible._

_Bending him in half as his cock slide into him. Harder. Faster. Gasping for air as Victor muttered his name like a prayer. _

“YURI! Are you listening?”

_No_.

_He couldn’t go again, but Victor would make him. Stroking his length, twisting his wrist and thumbing over the slit. He’d collect the precum on his finger and suck it off, hungrily moaning for more._

“Y-yes!”

The blades scraped over the ice as he comes to an halt. Yuri can feel the sweat slowly trickling down his back, the fabric of his black turtleneck sticking to his skin like a second layer. Even surrounded by the cool air of the arena, he could feel the heat simmering beneath.

His coach, Victor Nikiforov, stood behind the barricade, chin in his hand and a resigned look in his blue eyes. Pink, smooth lips pressed together in a line, frustration trapped between them.

Whenever Yuri laid eyes on him, he had to consciously remind himself that Victor was one of the only Alphas competing competitively in Ice Skating. Seeing as it was a delicate sport, ballet on ice, that required grace and beauty it was usually seen as an Omega exclusive sport, with some Betas sprinkled between the ranks.

So it was unsurprising that when Victor entered the scene and dominated each tournament that it made waves in the media.

The Alpha Who Dared.

The Alpha Who Could.

The Alpha Who Made Yuri Forget How Thin His Bedroom Walls When He Finally Had Some Alone Time.

“You seem to be everywhere but here with your thoughts lately. Why? There isn’t anything bothering you?”

Yuri blushed, feeling himself shiver just being scrutinized by those eyes.

“I … -“

“Oh! Do not tell me. Your … how do you say … разгар is coming up? Heat?”

The word hung between them, strung taunt by the embarrassment the ice skater was feeling as he became all too aware of the strain in his pants just by the mere mention of what stood before him.

For a week now the date, encircled in red pen on the calendar on his fridge, had been taunting him.

“Does your mind wander to forbidden places, мой котлет из свинины?” (my pork cutlet bowl)

Yuri’s tongue felt too heavy for his own mouth. There was an urge deep inside him to respond and somehow defend his unfocused mind. Instead, all he could do was stand still on the ice and do the equivalent of shuffling his feet.

“I see. Well. Perhaps we should take care of that first, право? (right) Make sure that you will be able to focus on the Nationals that are coming up. In four weeks. Which is very –“

“I know! I – I know it’s soon. I am … I am sorry, Victor.”

The Alpha looked at the figure skater with blooming curiosity before beckoning him closer with his gloved fingers. Yuri pushed himself over the ice until they were face to face, Victor’s eyes roaming; - searching.

“Do not apologize, it is only natural. I forget that Omegas so young as yourself have more frequent heats.”

_You’re not that much older, _Yuri thought perpetually.

“Well, there is no time to waste then! Come along now, we better take care of it.”

_Wait what._

He watched, dumbfounded, as his coach spun around on the heel of his boots and walked towards the exit.

Did he …

Was he …

“V-Victor, I don’t think I quite underst-stand!”

Yuri climbed out of the ring and quickly grabbed his skate guard. Jumping on one foot each to put them on, he almost lost balance from the haste and speed his heart was beating at.

When he rushed into the lobby, wobbly on the covered blades, he found Victor almost by the exit.

“V-VICTOR!”

“Now, now, Yuri, I don’t want a stinky mess in bed ~ Make sure to shower and wash thoroughly, I will see you back at your place in a bit.”

Yuri watched as the automatic doors opened and closed behind Victor, his brain only slowly processing the turn of events. He stood there, in the hall, with his mouth hanging open until Yuuki poked him what had be the third time.

“Yuri, you okay? … You’ve been here for a while.”

His jaw hurt when he closed his mouth.

“… Pinch me.”

“What, why.”

“Uhm – okaaaaa~y.“

“OW. Not that hard.”

“What’s going on?”

  
“I … I think …”

It was a wonder that Yuri didn’t lit up in flames from how flustered he was feeling, blood rushing through his body with just one destination in mind.

“I think Victor just said he’d help me through my heat.”

\---

Yuri debated going home. He really did. Even begged Yuuko to take him to her place, so much that she had to ply his fingers off of her arm with more strength than a delicate brunette like her should have.

“I want to hear nothing! You get to sleep with the Alpha of your dreams, so don’t complain to me. Plus you’re reeking of pheromones and it's frankly a bit … much.”

“What if I am horrible in bed?”

“You have about an hour and a half to figure out how to get good with porn.”

“Yuuko, stop teasing me…!”

“I am not. I am just utterly baffled that you see this as a _bad _thing.”

“I-It’s not. I … I just don’t want to disappoint. What … What if he doesn’t like my body? Or what … I do?”

Yuuko sighed and turned towards him, eyes determined and full of confidence.

“He chose to coach you for a reason, Yuri. He chose to offer you this _for a reason_. He wouldn’t have if he found you repulsive, right? So chin up, put on your sexy man boxers you surely have and show’em what those hips can do!”

“I … “

“You do have sexy man boxers, right?”

Thinking back, the only boxers he owned were plain black or white ones or ones with Makkachin on them. So –

  
“Uhm. I mean, do you?”

“Yes, Yuri, I own lingerie,” Yuuko deadpanned, direct. Yuri let out a loud groan.

“See? I am utterly unprepared.”

“Well I can’t help much with that, but –“

“OHMIGODYUUKOTHATSNOTWHATIMEANT.”

Chuckling, Yuuko pushed a strand of dark, brown hair behind her ear before looking at her phone for the time.

“Well, we have a little time. Let's go to the mall, check out the store and get you prepared.”

“Okay, okay. Thank you so much. … Wait, _the _store? There is a store for … this?”

Yuuko suddenly had that smirk on her lips, the one that told you that deviousness lurked behind those amber eyes.

“Oh, honey.”

\--

Long story short, Yuri now knew that nipple clams was a thing, butt plugs looked interesting and handcuffs awakened a very different side of his mind.

With a bag full of … accessories he stumbled up the stairs to his apartment, silently cursing that he couldn’t find his keys that were buried somewhere deep in his pockets.

“Ah, Yuri! Right on time.”

Victor stood at his door, a leather bag by his feet that looked packed for multiple days of … escapades. Yuri blushed slightly at the sight, coming closer.

  
“I thought perhaps … you did some shopping, yes?”

Yuri was so entranced with seeing Victor actually there, a soft smile on his lips and with a rosy blush from the cold weather outside on his cheeks that he completely forgot that in his hand he was holding a bag full of lace, silicone and lube.

“I … yes. Some shopping,” he quickly muttered, beet red and pushed himself in front of Victor to open the door.

Once inside, Yuri hurried into the bedroom, thinking perhaps Victor would wait outside like, well, any normal human he supposed but instead the Alpha followed him with a slight spring in his step inside.

And closed the door.

The sound was final and it send a shiver down Yuri’s spine. So far he had always lived on suppressants and had taken pills to dull his sense of smell. It was a necessary step to enter Ice Skating competition to not get distracted by either the scent of Alpha coaches or too competitive with Omega skaters.

However, around heats all medication intake had to cease as to not throw off the chemical balance so it wouldn’t be seen as ‘doping’ when competitions were close.

And this was the first time Yuri had his heat with Victor as his coach. An Alpha so beautiful he was accused of being an Omega for the beginning stages of his career. An Alpha whose poster he had up in his bedroom, whose merch he had religiously bought and consumed.

An Alpha that haunted his wet dreams since he realized that he kept watching porn with men similarly build to him.

So when he finally took a deep breath, unhinged by the cooling air of the training ground and free of the pills, he got almost knocked right to the bed with how potent Victor’s scent was. Slowly, he turned around to the silver haired Alpha, who smelled like fresh winter’s snow, firewood smoke and hot cocoa and his mouth began to water.

“My, my, Yuri. You smell quite ready to get down to it.”  
“I – Oh. I just –“

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

_Yes, but do you feel the same?_

Yuri nodded, though he felt utterly out of place in his own room. The walls seemed to be caving in, his clothes seemed too heavy and thick for his own skin. Swallowing to try to push the building anxiety down, but all he was left with were his fiddling thumbs and fingers.

Until Victor took them in his own hands. Warm and reassuring, not sweaty like his own.

“We do not have to do this, if you don’t want to. But as your coach –”  
“Just as my coach?”

Yuri looked up from beneath his lashes, ignoring the smell of lust and desire wafting from him and filling the room. His instincts screamed to make a nest his Alpha could enjoy, a place where they could copulate and lie in until this seasonal wave had past, but he held strong against it.

Victor smiled, a small and delicate pull of his lips.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t find you incredibly attractive, Yuri.”

“That’s not –“

“I want to be here and share this very intimate and wonderful moment with you. Will you let me?”

And maybe it was childish to shed tears because of such a simple question, but Yuri did as he nodded. As gentle as his smile was, the Alpha began to slowly undress the other, fingers skimming over any skin he exposed by peeling back the layers.

It was so careful and caring. Yuri didn’t notice time had passed until he found himself on his bed (sheets that weren’t in any way, shape or form related to Victor thankfully), staring up with wandering eyes at the half-naked Alpha above … him.

Wait.

“Why … aren’t you undressed?”

Victor chuckled and leaned down, lips hovering above his in a teasing manner.

“You got to earn that~”

\----

“Nhgnnn! Pl-Please …”  
“We haven’t even tried out half of the things you bought. I think it’s very interesting what kind of variety you have in here.”

Everything was on fire. Yuri felt his body shaking, his legs barely keeping him on all fours. It felt like time hadn’t touched them, as he wasn’t sure if minutes, hours or days had passed since Victor had kissed down his chest, teasing his skin with butterfly touches before making sure that Yuri would not question his afflictions ever again.

He had even used his fingers, skilled and precise in their twists and strokes until Yuri had kicked out with such force that the bag full of ‘goodies’ had tumbled to the floor.

It had been his doom and his bliss.

Currently, Victor had decided to torture him with a medium sized dildo with some ridges along side the shaft, thrusting it deep inside and out again with every hitch of breath Yuri took.

“I need … I need y-you. More … M-more of – aahhn! … of you,” Yuri panted, face buried in the pillows underneath him. He could feel drool slip out of the corner of his mouth. Victor twisted the silicone dick once more, ridges catching at the rim, before slowly pushing in again.

“I know you do. But we have barely even started. And unless you tell me exactly what you need …”

Yuri could feel Victor’s breath stroke his ear, could feel his teeth pull on his skin. A shiver ran down his spine, cock helplessly twitching in the cock ring Victor had snapped around it.

“… I can’t give it to you.”

The feeling of Victor’s naked chest pressed against his sweat soaked back, the way he rubbed his swollen dick, still trapped beneath his trousers, against the swell of Yuri’s ass … it was too much.

A groan was ripped from swollen, red lips as a hand came down on Yuri’s ass. Yuri jolted forward, his cock weeping onto the sheets. His entire body felt high strung and hot. Too hot. The Alpha’s touches were only doing so much, only stilling his desire and need short periods of time.

He needed to get fucked, be stuffed. Whining, Yuri spread his legs more, trying to entice the Alpha by presenting himself as a hole to be bred. If he had the mobility to, as his hands were cuffed to his bed posts, he would have spread his cheeks a little so Victor could have an even better view.

God, he could feel himself whimpering just at the thought of it, helplessly pulling at the metal around his wrists.

With every thrust, Yuri was losing his mind a little bit more. He wanted to claw his way through the mattress, thrust his hips back to meet each of Victor’s movements with one of his own. But Victor seemed to be having too much fun with Yuri at his mercy, bound and restricted.

“I wish you could see yourself like this. So beautifully stretched out before me. Flushed crimson … tell me, does it embarrass you to show yourself this unhinged in front of me, Yuri?”

Yuri sucked in air that was direly needed for his abused lungs, gasping and moaning. Victor chuckled and it went straight to his cock.

“Watching you clench around this dildo makes me wonder what it would be like to fuck you raw with my own. You’d try to milk it, wouldn’t you? Try to keep me inside so you’d feel stuffed and filled to the brim.”

“Pl-please … please Vi-Victor, I need … I can’t take … this anymore,” Yuri hiccupped, looking over his shoulder with desperation swimming in his eyes.

“I want … I need … your c-cock inside …”

“I don’t think I heard that.”

A flick of a wrist, the dildo sliding in deeper. Yuri’s body was on fire.

“I wa-want …-“

“Speak up, Yuri~”

A slap on his ass, his hole clenching around the ridges that kept teasing him without satisfaction.

“I WANT YOU TO STUFF MY GREEDY HOLE WITH YOUR COCK.”

“Ah~ Now was that so hard. Now don’t move too much, if the dildo falls out you’re going to stay empty~”

Yuri, still unable to move, heard the zipper slide down, the rustling of fabric as Victor finally, _finally_, undressed himself fully. It was almost enough to make him loose focus and relax his hole.

Almost.

_Smack. _

“It’s almost sliding out~ Who’d thought you’d be this wet just from simple penetration?”

Yuri swallowed down the spit that had collected in his mouth, the hunger singing in his veins and boiling his blood.

Hungry for his Alpha.

“Wet … f-for you.”

“Oh? Well then I can’t keep you waiting, can I.”

The anticipation. The heat. Yuri bit down on his lower lip and tried to push his ass out more, feeling his own slick slide down his quivering thighs. However, as impatient as the Omega was, Victor took his time to slowly let the dildo slide out of Yuri with a squelching noise.

Yuri whined again, body shaking with carnal desire.

“Now, before I finally mount you, sweet little Yuri, do you remember what I said?”

_No. _

“Honest, aren’t we today.”

Damn, he said that out loud so it wasn’t a surprise to him when Victor smacked his ass for it.

“I told you, you had to earn it. So … earn it.”

Utterly confused, Yuri was so strung and pulled taunt mentally that he felt like both his mind and body would snap in half if he had to do anything at all besides taking –

Then he felt it. Victor’s cock sliding against his entrance, throbbing and hot. Wet from precum the Alpha probably had smeared all over preparation.

“Earn. It.”

Yuri nodded, weakly, before slowly pushing his hips back. He could feel the head of Victor’s cock easily sliding into his stretched out hole and the more he arched his back, the deeper it went.

The sensation of finally being filled by his Alpha’s member was overwhelming. Yuri felt his own length twitch in response, the cock ring the only thing from keeping him from cuming.

“That’s it. How much do you want me to fuck you?”

  
“I … want you. It. Please. So … empty.”

“You’ve waited so long for this Alpha’s cock, haven’t you? My, what have you done in all those previous heats, моя маленькая омега?” (my little Omega)

Instead of answering, Yuri just – impatiently so – pushed his hips backwards with force. It was the first time he heard Victor moan in pleasure, the sound deep and gravely.

Yuri keened in response to hit, body quivering with the intensity of feeling filled. Victor’s hands skimmed his hips, brushing over his ribs on their way to cage him in. Yuri didn’t mind. In fact he welcomed it with a groan, slowly moving his hips in circles to continue the stimulation.

“Who would’ve thought you’d be this нуждающийся. Needy.”

“O-Only for you.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Now, I don’t want you to cum until I tell you so, alright?”

Wordlessly, the Omega nodded but could feel his heart rate once again spike up. Did that mean –

_Click. _

An intense rush forced Yuri to almost crumble if one of Victor’s arms hadn’t steadied him, the feeling of a hard and throbbing cock encompassing him. Discarding the cock rick with a small grunt, there was no warning before Victor began thrusting into his hole with vigor.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Yuri could taste his own sweat on his tongue, still having yet to kiss Victor.

He longed for a taste.

Fingers dug harder in to his skin, the speed increasing. Yuri was both in pain from holding in an orgasm and in heaven to finally have his hole stuffed and used like it was supposed to.

He kept hearing himself quip and moan, words like ‘More’ and ‘Harder’ falling desperately from his lips.

Victor seemed all too eager to comply, with hands continuously touching the other, stimulating him by brushing over Yuri’s perk nipples with his knuckles.

It felt like lightning zapped through his body. Yuri threw his head back with a loud moan, the chains of his handcuffs rattling against the bed.

“Тебе понравилось?” (you liked that)

Yuri wasn’t sure what was said, but taking that Victor was loosing his inability to speak in Japanese as a sign of victory.

He didn’t expect, however, that it resulted in Victor effortlessly flipping him around and – oh. Oh, now they could see all of each other.

All of each other. 

Yuri wanted to hide his face instinctively but now that his arms were twisted from the restraints, he had even less mobility. Victor seemed all too pleased about that.

Embarrassment coursed through his veins, almost as hot as the Heat itself.

“Why so bashful?”

“I-I … it’s … “

“Hm~ Adorable.”

Yuri hiccupped under the emotions in his chest, the intensity of the moment. He couldn’t even begin to even think the words that were simmering on his tongue like hot iron, demanding to be said.

But perhaps they didn’t have to.

It happened too fast and yet in slow motion all at once.

Victor tasted as he smelled, of winter’s first snow, marshmallows soaked in hot cocoa … and pure, uncut desire. For Yuri.

The Omega moaned into the kiss, devouring his lips with his own. Giving in to the craving, his tongue finally tasting. Victor had to chuckle to get some distance between them, filling his lungs with much needed air before Yuri dove in again. His body seemed to tremble under the tidle wave of new emotions and he wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s waist to pull him closer –

And deeper.

“Y-Yuri, I never –“

“Kiss me again, Alpha,” Yuri interrupted, gaze heated and voice heavy with need.

And who was Victor to say no.

With their mouths pressed together, Victor’s hips snapped forward, driving Yuri closer and closer to completion.

“A-Alpha … nhgnn p-please I … I can’t,” he gasped into the kiss, whimpering as he tried to form words around the moans occupying his tongue.

“I c-can’t … hold out … an-any longer, pl- nhggnn please … please I need –”

Suddenly, Victor’s hand wrapped around Yuri’s dick and began stroking it upwards, in rhythm to their movements. Just having the heat surround his leaking length, with his Alpha pounding into him merciless – it drove Yuri wild.

His body bend and twisted to the sudden orgasm, cum soon covering his pale chest as Victor drove his own cock deeper with more speed. Erratic, as if he was chasing his own release mercilessly.

“C-Cum inside me … please … A-Alpha I need –“

“I know,” Victor muttered and bend down, kissing Yuri once more and not stopping until a satisfied groan separated their lips once more.

Yuri could feel the knot swell at his rum, pushing down on it with the last bit of strength he had until it slid inside – truly stretching him and plugging him up effortlessly.

“How are you fe-“

“Sore,” Yuri interjected a bit. Victor chuckled and reached up to uncuff the other, which immediately resulted in their limbs being entangled.

With an arm full of Yuri, the Omega began to sleeply press kisses along Victor’s collarbone.

“You know, this won’t get you out of practice though~ We have a lot to cover before the competition.”

“But I am sore and sweaty and … very, very horny.”

“I didn’t say we would have practice on the ice. Coordination, strength and endurance can be trained in other ways.”

Oh.

**Oh.**

_Oh._

“So, мой котлет из свинины (my pork cutlet bowl), how about we test your endurance with another round~”

“R-Right now?”

As an answer, Victor ground his cock and knot deeper inside of Yuri’s abused hole, a devious smirk on his lips.


End file.
